To test its efficacy in the treatment of uveitis, cyclosporine--an endecapeptide fungal product with specific anti-T-cell characteristics-- is being administered to patients with sight-threatening ocular inflammatory disease of noninfectious origin who have failed on either corticosteroid or cytotoxic agent therapy. Within the context of these ongoing studies, the combined use of cyclosporine A and ketacona has been tested in a randomized masked study of a small group of patients whose uveitis was well controlled with cyclosporine. The combination allowed a significant reduction in the dose of cyclosporine needed to control the disease. In some instances the dose could be reduced by as much as 90%. No significant increase in side effects was noted. A phase I/II randomized trial using cyclosporine A and cyclosporine G has ended. There is a definite trend showing that combined use of cyclosporine and low-to-moderate steroid doses are efficacious in preventing the progression of uveitis. An effective dose of cyclosporine appears to be abound 5 mg/kg. At this dosage, toxicity has been reduced for up to 12 months of followup. Cyclosporine G was more effective than cyclosporine A in treating cystoid macular edema.